Crimean War Consequences Wiki
Welcome to the Crimean War Consequences Wiki!hola tips The contents of this wiki are meant to educate those who wish to learn about the Crimean War, and its longstanding consequences. The Crimean War was a clash between Russia and French, Britain, and Ottaman forces. It spanned three years (October 1853-February 1856), and was fought across spans of Medditeranian and European land, including such locations as the Balkans, the Black Sea, and, of course, Crimea. The War started when Russia started expanding its territory into the Black Sea region, threatenin g the Ottoman Empire. Consequently, the Ottaman Empire declared war. The Turkish Fleet was then defeated at the Battle of Sinope in 1853, This caused Britain and France to join the war. Then on September 8th, 1855, Sebastopol was captured by the Allies. The Russians were defeated and Tsar Alexander the II signed the Treaty of Paris in 1856. Sources This famous map of Europe was created after the Crimean War. This map was made in 1900 by Fred Rose about 50 years after the Crimean War. It was created in London so it gives us some insight on what the Crimean War left people feeling around Europe. It shows how the people of Europe thought about Russia- being an octopus and trying to spread its influence to everyone (through its far reaching tentacles). This map was a consequence or effect of the Crimean War because it was how Russia got its nick-name as the "octopus of Europe". An "octopus" that tried to conquer Crimea, however, ultimately failed. Another quote that highlights some of the effects of the Crimean War was this speech made by Lord Lyndhurst to the House of Lords. This speech is very important because it shows how the people of Britain felt toward Russia at the end of the War. Timeline of the Consequences of the Crimean War The effects of the Crimean War lingered around 19th Century Europe well after the war was over. It is well-known that the Crimean War was the most important War of the 19th Century in Europe. Without a doubt, its effects included a whole change in the balance of power in Europe. 1854- Alfred, Lord Tennyson complets his famous poem, "The Charge of the Light Brigade". It becomes one of the most famous poems in modern-day poetry and literature. September 8th, 1855--- Sebastopol is captured by Allied Forces. Most people see this as the end of the War. March 30th,1856--- Russia signes the Treaty of Paris, having to give Bessarabia and the mouth of the Danube to its original country of Turkey. Furthermore, they had were not allowed to hold a navy in the Black Sea. After the Crimean War--- It is estimated that 25,000 British, 100,000 French and about 1 million Russia died in the war. 1855 and Onwards--- Tsar Alexander the II, noticing how weak Russia is, starts with a whole new wave of reforms. 1859- Florence Nightingale publishes her book "Notes on Nursing". This book became the basis for many modern day nursing techniques. This book was based on the knowledge she aquired while serving as a nurse in the Crimean War. 1859- Since Sardinia allied with the French in the Crimean War, they received help. In their Second War of Independance against Austria they received help from the French and were able to defeat the Austrians- unifying Italy. 1860-1871- The Crimean War is seen to have catalyzed the unification of Italy and Germany. 1861- To industrialize the country more, Tsar Alexander II releases and sets free the serfs (peasants that were tied to the land). This was to make the country less agrarian and more industrialized. 1864- The British, also realizing that there army is not as strong as they hoped put the Cardwell Reforms into place. It was used to make a military career more inviting for the British, making them want to join the army. 1866- The Crimean War broke the 40 years of peace. The Prussians thought this was the perfect time to expand their territory, which caused the Austro-Prussian War. The Prussians came together. This started a sense of unification in Germany which was one of the factors to why they unified. March 13th, 1881- Tsar Alexander II is assassinated in Russia. Category:Browse